The tremendous increase in utilization of computers and mobile terminals in the representation of documents has established a development of applications for viewing the documents in different data formats. Most known examples are Microsoft Office and Adobe Acrobat applications. Nowadays a typical situation is that a user is reviewing a document with his or her terminal device wherein the document is downloaded from a server residing in Internet. In such use case there needs to be a specific viewer application for the document in the terminal device which is capable of interpreting the document data in order to display the document content.
In order to mitigate this, an approach which processes proprietary formatted document file into HTML is devised. Part of the document file content defines visual presentation of the text in the document, and thus impacts the layout, visual characteristics and general readability of the document.
In order to allow this visual character information properly reproduced by HTML supporting applications in the terminal device, a method for downloading font files has been developed. These downloadable font assets are called web fonts. However, support for downloadable web fonts in the terminal device is limited to some font types only, and often the proprietary formatted document contains/refers to font data which is of different format.
Thus, there is need to introduce sophisticated solution which allows efficient way to convert font files not suitable for web font presentation into formats which are suited for that purpose.